


Precious Moments

by callmedeanwinchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Coma, Comatose, Death, Prom, Virtual Reality, life - Freeform, precious moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedeanwinchester/pseuds/callmedeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was 18 when he went to Prom. An accident left him in a coma, but a stunning little piece of technology let him live every day like nothing had happened. This tells the story of what happened in the virtual reality that was planted into his mind while his body was shutting down. The full life he got to lead as well as the ups and the downs. Most importantly, it helped him to accept his fate, and really appreciate those precious moments that he had in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea tonight while at work. I don't normally do this, but I'd like some thoughts so far.

It’s in our final moments that we truly learn to appreciate everything. If you would have asked me a week ago, I wouldn’t have thought that I would be here. In this hospital, hooked up to machines to keep me alive.

In fact, I didn’t even realize until just a few moments ago. But now as I stand here, looking over my body and seeing those dear to me, I’m realizing something. 

We take everything for granted. 

Every birthday, every Christmas, and every other precious moment. 

As I watch my parents crying, and I see the nurses unhook the machines, I know it’s right, everything as it should be. 

Then, I see the machine that helped to make me as calm as I am right now. 

The band that wrapped around my head, little probes where they stuck themselves snuggly as they imitated some kind of wave that allowed me to live out my life till a ripe old age. 

In reality, I was still eighteen, but there I was well into my late eighties. 

Let me explain, what I had experienced was a form of virtual reality, wired right into my brain and thought patterns. 

This technology was new, and I’d heard of it before the accident. 

The inventor wanted to design something to allow for the individual in a comatose state to experience life. 

Just a normal life.


End file.
